karmicsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
City of Phyrri
Introduction The city of Phyrri wasn't the largest of the kingdom of Karalis, but it wasn't small by any means. Inside its inner walls, millions of people lived divided into different districts. These districts, which were based on social status were, from lower to higher, the working, the merchant and the learned district. The Working district The Working district was the largest amongst the three districts. About three quarters of the entirety of Phyrri's population lived in the working district. To the northeastern side, there was the Industrial sector. Hundreds of plants and factories had been built in the industrial sector, around which the workers, along with their families, lived. In the southern side, the main garrison and training grounds, of which surroundings were house to most of the guards, low ranking soldiers, and their families. In the western side of the working district, were the slums, house to the poorest of citizens. Lastly, inbetween these three sections were most of the working district's houses, shops, restaurants and hotels. It was called the commoner's section. The Merchant district The Merchant district was the second largest district of Phyrri, and it housed most of the medium-high sized shops, markets of rareware, auction houses, schools and small sects. It was mostly inhabited by well-off people, wealthy shop owners and moderately rich, yet small families. Members of the working district that managed to accumulate enough wealth, were allowed to move into the merchant district after passing a credit check. The division of the merchant district was similar to the working district. To the northwestern side, the owners of the factories and industries lived, the southern side contained military offices, and was house to most high ranking officers of the army and city guards, while in the southeastern side, most auction houses and high-end shops resided. The area separating these sections was called the prosperous section, which, similarly to what the commoner's section was for the working district, it contained most houses, hotels, shops, marketplaces, and residences owned by small families. Learned distric The third and last district, was the Learned district. By far the smallest of the three districts, it contained schools of martial arts, sects, tribunals and government offices. The Learned district also housed the highest ranking officers of the military, large families, high level government officers and the richest amongst merchants and citizens. Long story, short. Each district was divided by a wall. Daniel and his sister Rei used to live close to the main garrison, but after their father's death, they had been evicted. Afterwards, their mother had asked for help to the hotel owner, which presented himself like a rich friend of her late husband, offering her enough money to move into the merchant district, where they would have had an easier life. Daniel had heard from his father that he wasn't a native of Phyrri, that he had moved here only a couple of years before his sister had been born. Later Daniel learned, that his father Than, came seeking for his uncle Thian.